Bed Crasher
by Xesphanite
Summary: It was totally inevitable; Ruby's bed comes crashing down Weiss' bed, leaving Team RWBY with only two beds left. Yang brilliantly points out that their only option is sharing beds between partners. Ruby/Weiss and Blake/Yang shipping.
1. That Night

**AN:** First ever posted fic in years, woohoo! Okay, so this is my take on what if Ruby's ridiculous hanging bed fell(It's inevitable that it will happen I tell you). Pointless fluff and not-so-subtle White Rose(Ruby x Weiss) and Bumblebee(Blake x Yang) shipping. You have been warned. This happens a few days after episode 9, so it might not be canon compliant when the next episodes come out. I apologize in advance for any errors and the like as I don't have a beta. Also, sorry for the corny title. I can't think of anything else.

*About Weiss' Air Step rune, I'm not entirely sure if she can cast it without Myrtenaster or Dust in particular. For the sake of the story, Weiss can cast it without Dust. The Dust just augments the ability so that she can cast it a lot more times. This is just my headcanon okay?

*I'm not 100% certain but based from the way Team RWBY's beds were arranged in Episode 9 this is what I think of who owns which bed: Ruby owns the hanging one, Weiss's bed is the one below Ruby's, Yang's bed is the one supported by books and Blake's bed is the one below Yang's. So if you were looking at the beds from the front it would look like this:

Ruby Yang

Weiss Blake

Anyways, enjoy and please review. Criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Weiss couldn't sleep again as she stared up at the underside of Ruby's makeshift canopy bed-slash-hammock thing. She didn't think she'd ever get any sleep with the looming threat that is her partner's bed. What she couldn't believe was that Ruby was peacefully asleep atop the dangerous thing.

Weiss wouldn't usually mind if it weren't for the fact that she was the one who was going to get crushed if, heaven forbid, the bed falls down. Grumbling to herself, Weiss laid on her side and closed her eyes, desperately trying to sleep. She is so going to throttle Ruby if her face started showing blemishes from sleepless nights.

A minute later, Weiss' ice blue eyes opened once more as she still couldn't get herself to relax. She saw Blake fast asleep, also on her side but was turned away from Weiss. She didn't even need to peek at Yang to see if she was asleep too, as that soft snoring could only be hers.

It's no fair that she's the only one who can't sleep over this… arrangement. The heiress then turned around and gave out a huff before determinedly closing her eyes. She didn't know how many more minutes passed before Weiss' body started to relax as she was already exhausted from classes. Just as she was about to finally drift off to sleep, she heard a tell-tale snapping noise that immediately jolted her awake.

She carefully sat up only to see that the left leg of Ruby's bed had sagged down. Alarmed, she immediately stood up and saw that one of the ropes that kept her partner's bed suspended had snapped… And all the others were dangerously close to doing so as well.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed in warning. Blake was the one that awoke on Weiss' call and she was on her feet in an instant. Ruby just started sliding down, still fast asleep while Yang just turned to her side with a moan, dangerously close to the edge of her bed.

"Wake up you dunce!" Weiss yelled again as she can practically hear the ropes straining.

"Five more minutes mom…" Was Ruby's mumbled reply even as the other ropes finally snapped under the weight.

"Look out!" Blake yelled in alarm as Ruby's bed fell.

Weiss reacted immediately as her aura activated, the white snowflake rune that appeared below her shining brightly in the darkness as she jumped and grabbed Ruby in her arms before the bed completely collapsed on the bed below, making quite a ruckus that no doubt would be heard through the whole dorm.

Ruby finally opened her eyes in Weiss' arms as the heiress landed on her feet, struggling to keep the younger girl in her arms. Yang had also awoken, startled as she went over the edge of her bed.

Blake was already below the falling blonde, having immediately reacted to the thought that her partner was going to fall. The black-haired girl grunted a bit as Yang dropped heavily into her waiting arms. Thankfully though, Blake's strength held as she held Yang bridal style.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang had awoken to the sound of a large crash and right in the arms of her partner, her own arms automatically encircling around Blake's neck in a vice-grip as she landed. Finding herself face to face with the black-haired girl, Yang yelped in surprise.

"Yang… Could you please not choke me..?" Blake requested calmly even as Yang had clung to her tightly. Blake could already feel her muscles straining but she was sure the redness on her face was not being caused by that.

"Oh… right, sorry." Yang smiled sheepishly as she loosened her grip and Blake carefully placed her down so that she can stand up.

"…Weiss?" Ruby asked groggily, as the crash seemed like it hadn't completely woken the girl up as silver eyes looked almost dreamily at the heiress.

"Ruby, you idiot." Weiss growled as she glared down at her partner. Ruby felt a bit more alert at the familiar growl. Weiss looked really pissed off. It was then that she noticed that she was being princess-carried by Weiss Schnee herself.

Ruby felt for a long second that she was still dreaming because Weiss would never do that in real life. Wait a minute, didn't she have that bizarre dream that she was a knight and Weiss was a princess and her partner had to save her from some giant scorpion thing by carrying her and running away?

"I told you this was a dangerous idea!" Weiss continued in her usual icy tone, looking pissed even as Ruby continued to stare thoughtfully as her brain still wasn't processing things right.

"My hero…" Ruby mumbled dreamily as though she was still in a dream.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Weiss frowned as Ruby continued to look at her dreamily.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked worriedly as she came to their side. Ruby's senses and brain finally jolted awake as she heard her sister's call. It was only then that she realized she was staring straight into Weiss' beautiful face, a bit too close for her liking and she immediately jumped from Weiss' arms.

"What happened?!" She asked even as she turned away from Weiss with a blush. Yang simply pointed to the wrecked beds in front of them. The leader of Team RWBY and the one who proposed the whole thing about bunk beds turned to see the result of her brilliant idea.

"Err… Oops?" Was the only thing that Ruby could say as she scratched her head cutely.

"Is that all you have to say?! Where are we going to sleep now!?" Weiss exclaimed crossly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Ruby gulped before she started to shuffle guiltily on her feet.

"Now, now. Let's just get these out of the way first." Yang spoke up lightly to save her sister from another scolding by Weiss. The heiress huffed but didn't say anything more as the team moved to at least put the mess to side.

"Sorry, Weiss. I didn't think this would happen." Ruby apologized to her partner as she glumly hauled the remains of her bed with Yang's help.

Weiss, having been already quite tired now that the adrenaline had passed just scoffed. "I told you so."

"It's a good thing that my bed didn't fall too." Yang smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Blake's books are the bomb! I told you it was a great idea." Yang poked Blake's shoulder smugly.

"Of course, those were hard-bound books that I placed as support. They're pretty sturdy." A ghost of a smile hovered on Blake's lips as she cleaned up most of the pieces of wood that got scattered on the floor by the inglorious fall of Ruby's bed.

"I'm surprised you'd treat your precious books that way." Weiss commented with raised eyebrows.

"I told her I'll buy her new ones if they ever get destroyed." Yang laughed sheepishly, revealing why Blake had agreed to the blonde's idea.

"It's also to prevent her from being too enthusiastic while she's up there." Blake stated blandly and Yang pouted. Ruby gave a short giggle at her sister's expense, feeling her mood lift a bit.

Managing to put the broken heap of beds to the side for now, Yang and Blake then brought the blonde's bed down on the cleared space.

"So…" Yang began as Ruby and Weiss managed to fish out their pillows. "We've only got two beds left. We don't have much of a choice so we're going to have to share."

Ruby gulped nervously as she took a peek at Weiss' face. There was already a small frown on her face. Ruby was internally panicking as Weiss might blow her top off again.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault anyway, I'll sleep on the floor." Ruby immediately shook her head, not wanting to piss Weiss off any more than she already had.

"It's fine." Weiss suddenly interrupted flatly as she placed her pillow on Yang's bed before tossing the blonde's pillows to her. Weiss maybe mad, but she wasn't that heartless to let Ruby sleep on the cold floor even though she might deserve it a bit.

"I get to share with Blake-y!" Yang looked positively thrilled while Blake just rolled her eyes at her partner's eagerness. However, there was a small smile tugging at the black-haired girl's lips as the two settled down on their now shared bed.

Yang was actually mentally thanking her little sister over and over again in her head. She had always wanted to get closer to Blake, and Ruby had given her that perfect opportunity. Well, Ruby should be glad too, with her having a not-so-subtle crush on her own partner. Not that she had realized that though.

Ruby watched as Weiss settled down on their bed as well, just giving enough space beside her for the fifteen year old to squeeze into. Ruby could not help but hesitate as the idea of being in the same bed as the beautiful heiress gave her a strange feeling. It wasn't dislike or anything, far from it actually. She felt both embarrassed and elated at the idea, and it confused her very much.

"Well? Do you need me to write you an invitation?" Weiss asked sarcastically as her ice blue eyes regarded her with a cutting look. Taking that as a cue, Ruby put her pillow beside Weiss' own.

"R-right." Ruby muttered as she hopped in the bed. It was rather cramped as Ruby tried to give Weiss some space as she inched closer and closer to the edge of the bed. Her heart had already started to beat really fast, and it was making her really uncomfortable.

"Look, you're going to fall if you keep on moving." Weiss's exasperated tone was hard to miss as she turned to face Ruby disapprovingly. Even though Ruby had made her mad more times than she could count, Weiss just couldn't bring herself to wish physical harm on Ruby. It would be on her conscience for the rest of her life after all, not that she was genuinely worried about their idiotic leader of course. Looking into Ruby's puppy dog silver eyes, it wasn't definitely that.

The fifteen year old couldn't help but blush faintly when Weiss took her hand and tugged her closer so that Ruby was in no immediate danger of falling and there was not much space between the two.

"S-sorry again Weiss." Ruby apologized once more shyly as she looked away from those piercing ice blue eyes.

"Next time, listen to me for once." Was Weiss' reply with rolled eyes. Thankfully, she didn't seem as mad as she was before and Ruby quietly sighed in relief and nodded at once to appease her.

"Goodnight Ruby." And with that, Weiss closed her eyes. She was goddamn tired and she just wanted to sleep, not even realizing that she had not let Ruby's hand go.

Ruby blinked, as Weiss didn't let her hand go even as she fell asleep. Weiss' hand felt really warm and soft and without thinking about it, Ruby clasped her partner's hand in both of hers. It was a rare glimpse of the kindness underneath Weiss' icy façade. Ruby knew that it was there and she delighted in seeing that Weiss had somehow softened up just a bit for it to show through.

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby murmured softly as she absently caressed Weiss' hand before she fell asleep too.

Blake meanwhile was having a bit more difficulty sleeping. She wasn't entirely used to being in such close proximity to anyone, even with Yang. Although she doesn't actually mind all that much, it was hard to shake the uncomfortable feeling.

Blake laid curled on her side, staring at Yang's unruly yet gorgeous blonde hair. She tensed suddenly when Yang turned to face her, lilac and amber meeting. Yang was wearing a lazy smile as she regarded her partner, just looking into Blake's eyes silently.

Their eyes were still locked even as the seconds ticked by.

"…Yes?" Blake couldn't handle it much longer as she broke the silence with her soft voice.

"It's like your eyes are glowing in the dark. It's really pretty." The earnest and completely honest observation(compliment actually) managed to make the usually stoic Blake turn pink. Yang cheered internally in her head. She loved seeing Blake blush, it's one of the cutest things that she had ever seen. It became a sort of daily goal for her to see Blake blush, or at least smile.

"…Thanks." Blake murmured shyly as she looked away. With that, Yang grinned cheerily at her before she pulled Blake closer, her arm snaking around the black-haired girl's waist. Now, Blake found her face buried near Yang's neck and ample chest and she flushed darker, a bit startled at the even closer proximity.

"Yang?" She asked with a bit of confusion, her voice muffled. Blake didn't notice that her lips brushed against the exposed skin on Yang's neck. Yang exhaled sharply as she suppressed a shudder at the unexpected sensation. The blonde licked her lips, glad that Blake wasn't able to see her as she answered her partner's unvoiced question.

"You seem like a nice pillow. Really soft too." Was Yang's almost breathless reply. It was really more of an impulse than anything. She wanted to be closer to the black-haired girl and Yang just gave in to her wishes although when she felt Blake's lips… Well… She wasn't expecting that kind of closeness but it felt nice. Like I-want-a-repeat-of-that kind of nice.

"Goodnight Blake." Yang then said softly as she placed her chin on top of the black-haired girl's head. The blonde couldn't suppress a smile though when she felt Blake's bow slide below her chin as the black-haired girl cuddled closer on her own.

Blake couldn't help but smile as well, finally relaxing. Being held in Yang's embrace wasn't so bad. It actually felt really nice and felt really safe. She was pretty sure it was a first for her. She almost felt silly for her earlier discomfort. Yang was her partner, of course she would feel safe in her arms.

"Goodnight Yang." Blake whispered back as she closed her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.


	2. Morning Musings

**AN:** In celebration of episode 10, here's a new chapter! OH GOD EPISODE 10. Pink Rose forever! *Ahem*

This was actually supposed to be a one-shot but more and more really fluffy ideas crept into my brain and this is the result. I actually still have one more fluff-filled chapter lined up with Team JNPR joining in so stay tuned. Thanks a lot to everyone else who reviewed and favorited, I really appreciate it, you're all awesome! I was really surprised with how many people favorited this and to all those lovely reviews, I can't thank you all enough.

Even more pointless White Rose and Bumblebee fluffiness ahead! Don't tell me I didn't warn you. I swear, all this RWBY is filling my head with enough sugar and fluff to last an entire year. There are also slight hints of FaunaBlake. Yes, I do believe that she's a fauna or part fauna. Cat ears under that bow anyone?

Reviews and criticism are always welcome so don't forget to review.

* * *

_5:30 am_

Blake's amber eyes automatically opened, her body used to waking up at exactly five thirty in the morning. Her eyes adjusted to the still dark room, only to be face-to-face with a softly snoring and drooling Yang.

Her body tensed immediately in response, startled at the supposed invasion of personal space and she had the slight urge to push the blonde away. However, she found that she couldn't move her arms as she was in Yang's tight embrace.

Remembering the events of last night, Blake reluctantly relaxed. She was still not so used to the idea of being so close to anyone especially when she was at her most vulnerable. However, she reminded herself that this was her partner. Blake would be stuck with Yang for the next four years of her life. She needed to trust Yang that she won't take advantage of the fact that she had seen Blake vulnerable.

Shaking her head a bit to clear her such thoughts, Blake tried to wriggle her way out. It was time for her daily meditation. Yang however had no plans on letting go as she tightened her grip. A squeak escaped from Blake's lips as she was uncomfortably crushed against Yang's ample chest. Her face heated up immediately in response to being unceremoniously buried in Yang's bosom.

"No… soft… mine…" Yang mumbled in her sleep as her brows creased slightly in a frown. Obviously, Yang treated her as a pillow and was completely unwilling to give her up. Blake breathlessly waited in stillness for Yang to at least loosen her grip.

Thankfully, the blonde fell back into deep sleep and her embrace loosened enough for the black-haired girl to back away a bit so that her face wasn't being crushed in the blonde's chest. She didn't dare try to get away from the embrace though. No doubt that Yang would crush her in her embrace again. The blonde was really a lot stronger than she looked.

Sighing a bit, Blake gave up with her usual morning routine as she settled back in Yang's embrace. It wasn't really so bad, it actually felt really nice to be embraced like this. Blake had very little experience with physical intimacy so this was a bit new to her so she was still a bit wary but she found herself liking it as she got used to it. Just not the part where Yang had all ability to cut off her air supply when she gets too enthusiastic with hugging.

Giving a mental shrug, she opted to enjoy this while it lasted. It was still too early to be awake for a day off, she'll catch up on her meditation next time. Besides, Yang was really warm and soft, and she smelled just like lilacs and a warm summer day. Blake moved her arms carefully before hesitantly placing them on Yang's waist and curling towards her. Blake just managed to catch a smile break on Yang's face as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_6:00 am_

When Weiss started to wake up from her deep slumber, she was mildly surprised to find that she actually slept well. She hadn't been getting much sleep the past few days since the horrible bunk beds idea and she basked in the refreshing feeling, a small contented smile tugging at her lips.

As the heiress continued to slowly go back to the waking world, she felt that her hand was in a comforting cocoon of warmth. Frowning slightly, she tried tugging her hand back. A sound suspiciously sounding like a cross between a grumble and whimper reached Weiss' ears. She frowned in confusion as that. What the hell was that? Curious, she finally opened her eyes to see what it was.

Weiss suddenly found herself staring at angry, blood-red eyes. She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming in fright in the most unladylike manner. Thankfully though, the heiress' brain had awoken as well as she registered that she was staring at a familiar sleeping mask. Confusion and annoyance flitted in Weiss' ice blue eyes before she looked down, staring blankly at the obviously sleeping Ruby who happened to have her left hand clasped securely in her hands. What was Ruby doing in her bed? Why was she holding her hand?

Finally, Weiss remembered the events of last night, explaining why Ruby was currently asleep beside her. Finally allowing herself to relax, the heiress took a moment to observe the sleeping figure curled up towards her.

Ruby was still clutching to her hand in a way that made it look like she was protecting the most precious thing in the world. She held it reverently and close to her heart. Ruby herself looked peaceful, her face completely relaxed and even smiling a little. She didn't bother wearing her sleeping mask properly, giving Weiss a fright when that's the first thing she saw on top of Ruby's head.

For whatever reason, the scene made Weiss' cheeks warm up with a slight blush and she hesitated at tugging her hand back. Not that she could actually tug it back. When she tried, Ruby gave another cute puppy-like whimper, actually stopping Weiss.

Ruby looked so utterly adorable that it melted Weiss just a tiny bit, her normally icy blue eyes softening as she watched her partner slumber peacefully on, practically cuddling Weiss' hand. Realizing she was staring too intently at her adorable partner, Weiss snapped out of her reverie.

Giving out an aggravated sigh and a short shake of the head to clear her sudden bout of shyness, the heiress craned her neck to look at the newly installed wall-clock near their door. It was only six in the morning, plus today was a Saturday, a day-off from classes. It's still too early to be awake. Judging from the stillness of their shared room, the other two occupants are still most likely asleep. Might as well take advantage of more beauty sleep.

"You're such an idiot, you know." Weiss murmured as her free hand poked Ruby's cheek gently, a gentle smile taking over her face before she closed her eyes to sleep once more.

* * *

_6:30 am_

Yang felt the first rays of the sun on her closed eyelids and she grumbled lowly as she was reluctantly pulled into wakefulness. She was way too comfortable to be awake. Her pillow was really warm and really comfortable, plus it smelled really, really good. Absently, she nuzzled her pillow, only to be tickled by something fine and soft. Perplexed, a hand came to pat her pillow. The feeling of smooth silk was what greeted her, and she pursed her lips as she traced the contours of the silky thing.

Suddenly, Yang heard the small hum of what sounded like purring. Wait, what? Her pillow was purring? Was she hearing things? There was yet another sound of purring, a bit louder this time, and she was sure she felt the vibration somewhere near her chest, which would most likely be from her pillow.

Reluctantly, lilac eyes opened and saw the sight of Blake's silk bow, her fingers clasping it. Blinking owlishly, she looked down at her partner peacefully sleeping inside the protective cage of her embrace, making a soft purring sound that stopped when she pulled her hand back from her head.

"Oh." Her mouth formed a little 'o' shape as she realized what it was she was cuddling. Remembering the fact that they were down two beds because of last night's accident, Yang started to grin widely as she clamped on the urge to squeal in adoration.

'Thank you little sister for giving me the opportunity to cuddle in bed with my really hot, really adorable partner.' The blonde thought thankfully, hailing Ruby in her head as she looked down fondly at the sleeping Blake, looking relaxed and tranquil as she pressed against Yang's side.

How she wished she could get her phone and snap a picture of the unguarded Blake. She looked so adorable it should be a crime. Who would've ever believed that the usually cool and badass Blake was this adorable when she was asleep?

She mourned the fact that her phone was in her bag but she was so not getting out of bed because she was still sleepy and she had the most adorable thing in her arms. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity slip by! Especially since it was a day-off and she can spend a few more hours in bed with Blake. Yang carefully shifted her arms so that she can pull Blake even closer, basking in the soothing scent of lavender that came from her partner's silky black hair.

Yang didn't think that her smile could get any wider when Blake responded to the embrace, burrowing even closer, reminding the blonde of a cat she and Ruby once had and she was quick to imagine Blake as a cat. Yang could not suppress a soft chuckle when she imagined Blake's bow as cat ears.

With that last thought of Blake with cute kitty ears, Yang placed a soft kiss on top of her partner's head. There was a faint smile on Blake's face at the gesture, and Yang positively melted.

"Goodnight, kitty cat." She murmured as her eyes slid shut to sleep once more.

* * *

_7:00 am_

Ruby felt really, really happy as she received a giant plate-sized, triple chocolate chip cookie. It was her reward from the great princess of Cookieland, who for some reason greatly resembled Weiss and was even called Weiss Chocochip.

"Thank you, Sir Knight, for saving my kingdom." Princess Weiss smiled widely at her, her blue eyes sincere. Ruby absently wished that Weiss would smile like that more often.

"All in a day's work princess." Ruby grinned proudly. "Thanks for the reward!" She then started hugging the giant cookie, practically cuddling it to her face in true happiness.

Ruby however was a little confused when instead of the hard and rough surface of the cookie, she felt something warm and soft on her cheek as she cuddled her reward. Blinking, the scene started to melt away and her silver eyes opened to gentle sunlight.

A dream..? She wondered even as the soft and warm sensation didn't leave her cheek. Her eyes focused on the scene in front of her and was greeted by the slumbering face of one Weiss Schnee. She then realized that she wasn't in her make-shift canopy bed and that her partner was sleeping beside her and that Ruby had been cuddling Weiss' hand to her face for the past few minutes.

Panicking a bit as her face flushed in absolute embarrassment, the fifteen-year old let Weiss' hand go, feeling a confusing bit of disappointment at the sudden lack of warmth. Ruby's mind raced to remember what happened last night. Did they have a party or something? That she got so drunk that instead of climbing up her bed, she'd crashed in Weiss's?

Wait… Speaking of crashing… Oh that's right! Now she remembered! The ropes that held her bed snapped last night, making it crash down on Weiss' bed so they were forced to share Yang's bed. She winced a bit in guilt as she remembered her brilliant idea but was really glad that Weiss didn't get hurt. Her partner even saved her from being hurt as well.

Calming down so that at least she won't disturb the still slumbering Weiss, silver eyes softened at the sight of Weiss' face that actually had a small smile. Even though lately, Weiss didn't scowl or frown as much, it was still quite a treat to see her smile. It only made her even more beautiful in Ruby's opinion.

Ruby took this opportunity to openly admire the delicate slopes of Weiss' pretty face without the other girl knowing. She did look like a beautiful princess from a fairy tale. No wonder Ruby kept dreaming about her partner as a princess and embarrassingly enough, she often dreamt of herself as a faithful knight. Maybe she had been reading way too many fantasy books lately as Blake allowed her access to her extensive collection.

Without thinking, Ruby's hand came forward to trace the scar that marred Weiss' perfection. She had always wondered how she had gotten it but never asked because her partner might just explode. Maybe when they get even closer, soon perhaps. Ruby's lips curled into a smile as she thought of being closer to Weiss. The idea that she would become Weiss' close friend sent a heavy dose of warmth through her body, and it made her really excited.

Tentatively, she laced their fingers together. Weiss didn't wake but instead it was though her smile widened just a tiny bit, enjoying the warmth of their hands together.

"Thanks for everything Weiss." Ruby whispered as she returned to slumber with a broad smile.

* * *

Next chapter: Team RWBY deals with what to do about their predicament and Team JNPR joins in on the fun!


End file.
